


Snow

by twenty_one_regrets



Series: Random Jyler Oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_regrets/pseuds/twenty_one_regrets
Summary: Jenna doesn't remember anything before Tyler. And quite frankly, she doesn't know if she should.





	Snow

“Jen? Baby wake up, come on.” Tyler said. “We’ve got to move.”

Jenna sighed. She stood up and stretched before getting dressed. She followed Tyler to the platinum van where he held her hand and let her rest her head on his shoulder. It wasn’t unknown that Jenna Black did not remember anything before she ran into Tyler Joseph. Heck, she wasn’t sure there was anything before it. All she knew was Tyler, and that rainy night when she was eleven.

She remembers the crisp cold air, the smell of petrichor, the cold rain tapping against her face. A woman’s voice, the owner unknown, was ringing through the tranquility of the tapping rain caused against cement. She felt a hand around her waist, and that’s when Tyler’s eyes met hers. She was sure the boy was not much older than her, he still had that young face all kids own.

“I’m Tyler.” He finally spoke, soft and high pitched.

“I’m Jenna.” She responded.

Tyler looked around, the woman’s voice ringing through silence again, and Tyler seemed in a hurry.

“I’m gonna take you somewhere fun, Jenna. Wanna tag along?” He says, already dragging her towards a car.

Jenna simply followed, curiosity getting the best of her.

He took her to an ice cream shop, where her ice cream tasted delicious, and ten times better than she even remembered. The ice cream made her very sleepy though, but Tyler said ice cream does that sometimes and she decided he was right. She fell asleep in the car, listening to the rain hit the windows and staring at a star.

When she woke up, she was in bed with Tyler in some hotel. She had been changed into pajamas and her high bun had become undone. Her brain was fuzzy that day, but Tyler was warm, so she stayed in his arms curled up under the covers.

As Jenna grew older she understood that Tyler and she were on the run. They never remained too long in a city or even a hotel. She was used to changing cars halfway through the road on the journey to a new place. Tyler told her they were running away from a bad man who wanted to take her from him.

She didn’t want that.

Tyler was nice to her. Most of the time, at least.

When she turned sixteen she learned Tyler didn’t like questions. Because after she asked him for the seventh time why she had to cut her hair short and change her boot size he smacked her across the face. She stopped asking after that. She also discovered he doesn’t like it when she wanders out in the snow. Jenna loves the snow, but she can only go out to it if Tyler watches her and only the time permitted by Tyler.

She also discovered Tyler can get very angry, to the point he beats her. She doesn’t remember what caused it. Something about a man. She figures he must have been jealous, brushes it off and tries not to think about it.

Jenna is not allowed a phone. Or a television. Whenever they go to hotels, Tyler cuts the cables off. He says it’s because the television has poisonous lies and he doesn’t want her to believe them. He says the radio will put ideas in her head. She thinks it’s unfair he has a phone, but at least she has a camera, and she takes lots and lots of pictures that they later view on Tyler’s laptop.

She can’t really use the laptop though.

Jenna would take pictures of lots of things. Of food, of drinks, of landscapes, of cars, of Tyler, and her dress in the mirror, of the sky, of people, of lamp posts, of Tyler. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. Most pictures were of Tyler because to her he is very handsome. To her, he is her everything. To her, Tyler is her life. Especially because she doesn’t remember anything before him.

She doesn’t know who her family is. She doesn’t know if she ever had one. But Tyler was enough for her. She remembers a blonde woman with strikingly deep blue eyes once held her while crying, holding a black rectangle against her ear saying she would be fine. She was very confused, luckily Tyler came back and knocked the woman out. He told her that the woman was a worker for the evil man following them.

That’s the last time Tyler let her be by herself in stores. 

Jenna was pretty much in love with Tyler. He would do all these pretty things, like take her out on dates and give her necklaces and pretty dresses so she could twirl around with them in the summer. He would give her kisses every now and then, but he only started doing that until she turned seventeen.

It was also when she turned seventeen that they made love for the first time. And then he never really stopped. Sometimes Jenna doesn’t want to, but she owes Tyler everything so she just goes through with it. It doesn’t hurt, she believes. She likes the thrill. Tyler is aggressive, covers her mouth in case she screams. She’s not sure why though, doesn’t think she ever has. Maybe she did and Tyler beat her bloody. She tries not to think about it.

She doesn’t like it when he holds her wrists either, she ends up with finger-shaped bruises and they always turn purple.

When Jenna turned eighteen she learned not to talk back. Because if she did she was not allowed to eat, or speak, or take pictures, or even play in the snow. Jenna acted childlike, threw a temper tantrum. She earned a beating that day, and she ignored Tyler for weeks. Tyler didn’t seem to care though, just pulled her around as they moved. Jenna cried a lot and Tyler was sick of her whining.

“Jenna could you please shut up?!” Tyler finally yelled. Jenna stepped back from him.

“I’m mad at you and you don’t even care!” She screamed back, her voice broke.

“Jen… Of course, I care honey. But Tyler’s got to focus, on taking you home safely.” Tyler reminded her. “The bad man is still after us Jenna, you want me to let him get you?” He questioned.

Jenna stared at him. He was right, the evil man would finally get a hold of her. The woman’s ringing voice made its presence in her ears. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Aren’t _you_ the bad man Ty?” She asked.

Tyler furrowed his brows. “How could I be? I’ve been taking you safe place to safe place, buying you dresses and necklaces. How could I be?”

“The woman when I was eleven screamed you were.” She states blankly. She doesn’t know why she suddenly remembers. She remembers it was her mother, the blonde woman with striking blue eyes.

“Why do you remember that?” Tyler’s eyes darken, he walks closer to her.

Jenna steps back. “You, you get away!” She remembers now, so vividly. She tries to run away.

Tyler runs after her, determined to catch her. Jenna wants to scream for help, she tries. Tyler gets to her before she can, covering her mouth as she attempts to free herself from him. Thrashing and kicking and punching at his sides to no avail. He takes her to the forest, where there’s snow. She wants to run away, she hates the snow. Tyler throws her on the ground and forces a pill down her throat. She’s still trying to set herself free, she feels more and more tired as the pill dissolves and Tyler punches her skull until she passes out.

It’s been a few hours now and Tyler is back at the hotel, Jenna is sleeping by his side. The sun has risen and all he can do is stare at his most prized possession. He doesn’t regret anything, not a single thing. Just as long as he can keep her oblivious and hidden, he’s got his trophy by his side. When the golden rays make their way to Jenna’s cheeks, he decides its time.

“Jen? Baby wake up, come on.” Tyler said. “We’ve got to move.”

Jenna sighed. She stood up and stretched before getting dressed. She followed Tyler to the platinum van where he held her hand and let her rest her head on his shoulder. It wasn’t unknown that Jenna Black did not remember anything before she ran into Tyler Joseph. Heck, she wasn’t sure there was anything before it. All she knew was Tyler, and that rainy night when she was eleven.


End file.
